


La única excepción

by AllureIrreal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Español, M/M, Romance, Sad Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllureIrreal/pseuds/AllureIrreal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel trabaja de camarero. Un día cualquiera, ve pasar frente al restaurante en el que trabaja a un hombre que pondrá su mundo de cabeza.<br/>Un encuentro que le mostrara que el amor nos puede llevar del cielo al infierno en tan solo un segundo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La única excepción

La primera vez que lo vio fue a través del ventanal que daba a la calle.

Su día había comenzado de manera terrible. El despertador no había sonado, la leche estaba caducada y como si no fuera poco, su automóvil no quiso arrancar. Por suerte trabajaba para su hermano y normalmente este llegaba siempre tarde. Aunque eso no quería decir que ellos se parecieran en ese aspecto. Castiel a diferencia de su hermano, Balthazar, se entregaba por completo a su trabajo.

Mientras limpiaba las mesas, casualmente levanto la mirada y vio a un hombre que caminaba lentamente por la acera al tiempo que hablaba por teléfono. Su cabello rubio resplandecía bajo la luz del sol. A pesar de la distancia no le pasaron desapercibidas las pecas que salpicaban su rostro. Iba vestido con un traje de color azul oscuro y en la mano libre llevaba un maletín de cuero negro. Castiel se quedó embobado como nunca lo había hecho con otra persona. El desconocido era la suma de todos sus sueños húmedos. No era como si el tuviese demasiados de esos sueños, pero debía ser honesto en que el rubio cumplía a cabalidad su lista de deseos.

Sin embargo, tan rápidamente como apareciera volvió a desaparecer. Un pequeño grupo de gente que caminaba por la acera en dirección contraria lo oculto algunos segundos. Algo molesto por haber perdido de vista al hermoso adonis, camino hacia el ventanal y busco con la mirada al rubio. El hombre no se veía por ningún lado. Definitivamente, ese día daba asco.

La segunda vez que lo vio habían pasado varios meses desde su primer encuentro. No estaba seguro que así pudiese llamarse a solo quedársele viendo como un idiota, pero no sabía cómo definirlo. 

Castiel estaba terminando de servirle su comida a un par de chicas cuando oyó la campanilla de la puerta. Se giró para recibir al nuevo cliente con una gran sonrisa que desapareció al ver de quien se trataba: parado a unos cuantos pasos se encontraba el rubio que le quitara el aliento. Se quedó en shock el tiempo suficiente para que el recién llegado se quedara mirándolo un poco preocupado, incluso agito su mano frente a su rostro en un intento de hacerle regresar al presente. 

Segundos después Castiel recupero la conciencia y la habilidad para verse como un adorable tomate.

Totalmente avergonzado por haber quedado en evidencia frente al rubio se apresuró en mostrarle una mesa y entregarle el menú. El rubio solo ordeno un café y tras devolverle el menú a Castiel saco su celular para comenzar a enviar mensajes. Castiel no podía creer que hubiera quedado como un completo tonto frente al hombre más guapo que se hubiera cruzado alguna vez en su vida. Regreso con el café en menos de un minuto y sin decir nada se dirigió a otra mesa. Cada vez que pasaba cerca de la mesa en donde el guapo desconocido se encontraba le daba una rápida mirada en un intento de averiguar algo más de él. Sin embargo, lo único que había logrado sacar en claro era que el rubio era un experto en enviar mensajes.

Pasada media hora el todavía desconocido pidió su cuenta. Castiel no podía creer que su gran oportunidad de conocer el nombre del otro estuviese yéndose por el inodoro. A regañadientes se acercó a su mesa y deposito a su lado una pequeña bandejita. Mientras aguardaba a que el rubio pagara, oyó algo quebrarse a sus espaldas. Automáticamente se dio media vuelta y descubrió que la dulce anciana que acababa de entrar había derramado su jugo y que el vaso se encontraba destrozado en el suelo. Para cuando hubo recogido todos los trozos de vidrio y se hubo deshecho de ellos, el desconocido había desaparecido. Castiel se quedó mirando la mesa en la que el otro estuviera unos segundos, sintiendo que había perdido la oportunidad de su vida. Aunque la mesa no estaba del todo vacía. Tirada en el suelo, cerca de la silla se encontraba lo que parecía ser la billetera del rubio. Lo más rápido que pudo la recogió y salió del restaurante para poder devolvérsela. 

Salió a la calle y miro en todas direcciones buscando al hombre que le robara el corazón. Ya estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando lo vio al otro lado de la calle. Con todo el cuidado que pudo, cruzo corriendo la calle y alcanzo al otro en el momento que iba a entrar en una tienda. El hombre se quedó mirándolo entre sorprendido y un poco enfadado. Aunque aquello cambio en el instante que le extendió la billetera que encontrara en el suelo del restaurante. 

Castiel sabe que no debería sentirse tan feliz, pero le es imposible no serlo cuando ve la sonrisa de Dean. Ahora el hermoso desconocido tiene un nombre y aunque le parezca un pensamiento muy femenino, se alegra de ya no tener que inventarle un nombre en cada fantasía que tenga con él.

La tercera vez que ve a Dean, este entra al restaurante y lo saluda con una gran sonrisa. Castiel repite el gesto y está seguro que nunca en su vida había sonreído tanto.  
La cuarta vez, la quinta vez, la sexta vez…Castiel ha perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que ha visto a Dean. Quizás ya no esté llevando la cuenta de esas ocasiones pero eso no quiere decir que cada momento no sea especial.

Dean viene a desayunar todas las mañanas y si tiene tiempo en su trabajo, también almuerza allí. Castiel se dice a si mismo que eso es bastante normal, pues uno de sus hermano mayores es quien está a cargo de la cocina. Amén de que Gabriel sea su hermano mayor, no puede negar que sea el mejor cocinero de toda la ciudad.

Gabriel es el único que sabe que Castiel está colado por Dean. Por eso cada vez que el rubio viene se esmera en aparecerse cerca de su mesa y preguntarle porque ha elegido precisamente ese lugar para venir todos los días. Es en esas ocasiones en las que Castiel desearía ser hijo único. Dean solo sonríe y le sugiere de esa manera “amable”, que solo ocupa con Gabriel, que se meta en sus propios asuntos. 

Cada día, Castiel, siente que Dean se cuela un poco más dentro de él. Han compartido algunas conversaciones mientras el intenta decir que ordenar. Los otros clientes se quejan cuando se queda demasiado tiempo con él, pero no puede evitar quedarse embobado al oír su voz tan profunda y llena de matices. Oír su nombre en sus labios logra que su corazón se acelere de tal forma que Castiel ha comenzado a buscar en su familia indicios de alguna afección al corazón, no vaya a ser cosa que un día de estos le dé un infarto si es que a Dean se le ocurre besarlo. 

Es algo raro eso de estar enamorado, piensa Castiel, mientras recoge el plato en el que Dean ha comido. Siempre se había burlado de la gente que decía que el amor les hacía ver todo en color rosa. Ahora es el quien parece ver todo de ese color, incluso la gente le parece más amable. Gabriel se burla del cada vez que se lo encuentra vigilando la puerta para ser él y no otro mesero el que atienda a Dean. Las pocas veces que Balthazar se aparece por el restaurante también se ríe de él y ha comenzado a sugerirle que lleve al rubio a la bodega o que le enseñe lo cómodo que es el sillón de la sala de descanso.

Castiel solo sonríe e ignora todos los comentarios de sus hermanos. Sabe que en una hora Dean atravesara la entrada y que le mostrara esa hermosa sonrisa que le hará sentir que el mundo no es tan malo.

La primera vez que Castiel oye el nombre del chico parado al lado del rubio, se pregunta si es algún pariente de Dean. Ambos están de pie en la entrada, esperando a que Castiel les muestre una mesa libre. Por fin los guía a la mesa favorita del rubio y allí espera a que ambos se sienten. Dean ordena el almuerzo para los dos. Castiel se aleja para llevarle la orden a su hermano y mientras espera a que este comience a preparar la comida, regresa al comedor.

Siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Castiel lo sabe, pero eso no hace que el dolor que está sintiendo en su pecho sea más soportable. Dean está inclinado en su silla, sosteniendo el rostro del otro mientras lo besa. Un escalofrió lo recorre por completo. Esta temblando. Está llorando. Las lágrimas le arden en el rostro y un suave quejido abandona su garganta.

El tiempo parece haberse detenido a su alrededor y todo pierde su brillo. Le tiemblan las rodillas pero aun así no cae al suelo, alguien está sosteniéndolo. Escucha vagamente la voz de Gabriel tras él, al mismo tiempo que unas manos cálidas lo sostienen. En ese mismo instante quiere morir y así dejar de sentir ese dolor que le hace creer que le han desgarrado por dentro. Dean está sonriéndole al tipo sentado a su lado. Inconsciente del infierno al que está sometiéndolo. Quiere gritar, pero su voz parece haberse ido y en cambio solo puede oírse sollozar.

De pronto se da cuenta que alguien está alzándolo y cargándolo lejos de aquella escena. Quizás si tuviera más fuerza se hubiera negado, pero lo cierto es que apenas puede mantenerse en pie. Gabriel lo carga hasta la habitación de atrás y lo deja caer lo más suave que puede sobre el sillón que allí se encuentra.  
Han pasado algunos días, Castiel no sabe cuántos exactamente. No tiene interés en contarlos. Se ha quedado en su casa desde el mismo día que vio a Dean besándose con su pareja. Después de que Gabriel lo arrastrara lejos de esa escena, ha estado luchando contra sí mismo. Cada vez que cierra los ojos puede ver otra vez a Dean besando a alguien que no es el. Se siente tan estúpido por haber albergado esperanzas con él.

La verdad, es que muy en el fondo sabía que el jamás podría quererlo.

El primer día de vuelta en el trabajo, Castiel siente que podrá superar todo. Incluso se permite sonreír cuando Gabriel le juega la misma broma que le ha jugado desde que tiene memoria. No han tenido demasiados clientes pero eso no es lo que le preocupa. Casi sin darse cuenta ha mirado su reloj y ha notado que faltan algunos minutos para que Dean entre al restaurante y ordene el almuerzo. Gabriel le ha dicho que el rubio se había preocupado mucho cuando le mintió diciéndole que se había enfermado súbitamente y que esa era la razón por la que no fuera a trabajar. Le molesta muchísimo el hecho que le agrade el que Dean se preocupara por él. No hay futuro para ellos, se repite al tiempo que una familiar figura aparece en la entrada: Dean Winchester está allí, mirándolo con una sonrisa de alivio que dispara en su pecho un montón de sensaciones que hace que le flaqueen las rodillas.

Dean prácticamente corre hacia el al verlo palidecer. Castiel siente como la esperanza vuelve a intentar revivir en su maltrecho corazón y se llama a si mismo estúpido. Dean no lo ama a él y no existe ningún futuro para ambos. No es culpa de Dean, no puede echarle la culpa por eso. Con su mejor sonrisa fingida se libera de su mano que lo ha cogido por el hombro y le pide que tome asiento. Dean lo observa perplejo unos segundos antes de hacer lo que él le pidiera. 

Castiel se dice a si mismo que Dean Winchester ya no significa nada para él, pero sabe que esa es una patética mentira.

Ya no lleva la cuenta de los días que lo ha visto con el rostro demacrado y con rastros de no haber pasado buena noche. Y simplemente no lleva la cuenta porque son más días de los que él quisiera ver alguna vez al rubio en tan mal estado. Ha intentado preguntarle si algo está molestándole, pero cada vez que hace la pregunta, Dean lo observa como si quisiera decirle algo pero en cambio guarda un incómodo silencio.

A pesar de saber que está a punto de hacer una tontería de proporciones, Castiel no puede soportar más tiempo ver a Dean de esa manera y reuniendo todo el valor del que es capaz lo invita a beber un trago. Quizás sea una de esas ideas que sabe que terminaran mal pero aun así lo intenta y lo único que obtiene es: un sonrojado sí.

Viernes por la noche. Castiel se ha cambiado de ropa por lo menos cinco veces ya y aun no se siente seguro de si esta vistiendo lo correcto. No quiere darle una mala impresión a Dean así que opta por ponerse unos pantalones de vestir negros y una camisa de color blanco. Algo normal, un atuendo que no le haga pensar que intenta conquistarlo. Aunque para su mala suerte Dean si se ha vestido para conquistarlo. Nada más entrar en el bar en el que lo ha citado, Castiel se queda en blanco. El rubio está de espaldas, apoyado contra la barra, vistiendo unos jeans de color negro que realzan de forma increíble su ya increíble trasero. No es que Castiel se haya quedado más de cinco minutos diarios mirando al rubio mientras este sale del restaurante y camina por la calle. Sus ojos siguen su recorrido hacia arriba, siguiendo la curva de su espalda cubierta por una chaqueta de cuero de color marrón. Respirando profundamente se dice a si mismo que está allí solo para averiguar que está molestándole a Dean. 

El bar que ha elegido es uno de sus favoritos. Castiel no es alguien a quien le gusta irse de parranda ni mucho menos, pero si tuviera que elegir un sitio para divertirse ese seria “The yellow cat”. El dueño y él se conocen desde la secundaria, así que siempre tiene un par de tragos gratis. El circulo que lo frecuenta es reducido y tranquilo, algo que el sinceramente adora. Se dirige hacia la barra esquivando a la gente que charla cerca de las mesas. Dean aún no se ha dado la vuelta y se permite admirar la vista unos segundos, unos pocos solamente ya que en ese instante el barman lo saluda. Dean se da media vuelta y lo observa con una mal disimulada sorpresa. Tras los saludos de rigor, Castiel lo lleva hasta el extremo más alejado de la barra y allí se sientan en unos banquillos.

Tras algunas cervezas, Castiel, no puede evitar sentirse otra vez como un idiota enamorado. Dean le cuenta sobre su vida, su familia y, como no, sobre su estado sentimental. El camarero se da una palmadita mental en la espalda por lograr fingir que la sola mención del otro no le afecta en nada. Con cada trago a su botella, Dean comienza a soltarse y le cuenta por fin lo que está pasándole. Le habla sobre como su novio, un chico cuatro años menor que él, ha estado comportándose de manera extraña durante el último mes. Dean cree que está teniendo una aventura con alguien de su trabajo, pero no tiene nada más que sus sospechas y sin alguna prueba clara no se atreve a reclamarle nada. Castiel no sabe que decir, por una parte se siente feliz de que las cosas no estén bien entre Dean y su novio, pero por el otro lado se siente terrible por alegrarse por una situación que hace entristecer al otro. Finalmente, reuniendo toda su misericordia le aconseja que le dé tiempo y que confíe en que todo saldrá bien. 

Esa noche, Castiel, se queda con la mirada clavada en el techo de su habitación pensando en cada una de las palabras que ha abandonado los labios de Dean. No hay que ser muy observador para ver que está verdaderamente triste por el alejamiento de su pareja. Al mismo tiempo que siente su corazón romperse otra vez, se promete a si mismo que ayudara en lo que pueda a Dean. El rubio estaba tan feliz (y ebrio) con su ofrecimiento que le ha dado un largo abrazo, que Castiel ha correspondido torpemente. Acostado en su cama vuelve a recordar el calor del cuerpo del rubio y como por accidente sus bocas casi se encuentran. Es verdad que ha decidido ayudarle a Dean con su problema, pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a dejar de quererlo de la noche a la mañana.

Han pasado casi dos meses desde que Castiel le ha prometido a Dean que va a ayudarle a reconstruir su relación de pareja. Gabriel le ha hecho saber en innumerables ocasiones que está cometiendo el peor error de su vida. Sabe que su hermano esta en lo correcto, sin embargo, le es imposible no querer ayudar a Dean. En algún lugar de su cabeza una voz se hace oír y le recuerda constantemente que por mucho que le eche una mano a Dean con su problema mágicamente este no va a enamorarse de él y dejar al hombre por el que está peleando.

Es casi como volver a aquellos días en los que todavía no se enteraba que había alguien más en la vida de Dean. El rubio viene todos los días sin falta y como siempre, mientras él ordena, charlan de cosas sin importancia. Es en esos momentos que el corazón de Castiel vuelve a latir de la misma forma en que antes lo hiciera, justo como antes de saber la verdad. Ha dejado de esforzarse en intentar dejar de quererlo, sabe que es imposible y de alguna manera ya lo considera como algo normal. El corazón le duele cada vez que lo ve abandonar el restaurante pero sabe que volverá al día siguiente, algo le dice que así lo hará. Dean es esa constante en su vida, quizás la única que desea tener…incluso a pesar de saber que jamás podrá tenerlo. 

Muy en el fondo de su corazón sabe eso, pero no le importa porque ¿no es eso parte de amar a alguien? ¿Desear su felicidad incluso si el otro no te ama?

Castiel lo sabe y está bien para él.


End file.
